megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Persona Stats Tables
I know this is a bad place to point it out, but I submit it's totally useless to have a "stats" and "skills" section. The skills should part of the stats template somehow. Is there some reason this should not be so? --Yksehtniycul 13:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I went ahead and edited the page, but can someone confirm the skills are from P3 and the "stats" are from P4? Because it seems like one or the other could've been a typo... Also I suggest a template that looks like --Yksehtniycul 13:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :It would be hard to implement without letting an lot of blank slots, Apsaras for example only learns 3 skills, and considering how many pages already use this it would be an real hassle to implement. --Maha Bufudyne 15:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't understand for the life of me why most of the editors seem to think all the pages must be completely identical all the time. People aren't that stupid and editors don't need to be that anal. W wiki isn't a database, it's basically just a mini www. You can use three templates like above to make a list. Just use it for newly created pages, and edit the old ones as you feel inclined to. Besides, the skill lists at present are not using a template at all! They definitely should be, and one that is based on the stats template. So they can be changed. The other major reason to combine them is so they can be collapsed together. But in general it's whack to have them in two different sections, when the info should be side by side. I'm assuming that is obvious to anyone. --Yksehtniycul 15:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::It's hard, but it could be done, and while MahaBufudyne pointed out there'll be a lot of blanks, if I'm not mistaken the most Personas can learn a skill, at least in P4, is eight, so there'll be eight slots. P3 Guide seems to point out the most they'll learn by default is 6. We could merge two and two together, but I rather someone come up with a working and final template first before we start anything, due to the number of pages that use the table ^^ BLUER一番 15:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::About the whole "pages must be completely identical" part, I think it's somewhat a psychological thing, and partly due to being consistent so as to make things easier to remember when creating another page of the same topic, and it looks neat and organized too. Not that we think our readers are stupid, although I do, and note that I am also a reader. BLUER一番 15:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) --Maha Bufudyne 16:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :A good idea (if not already common practice) is to have a section linked to from the MoS that shows a mock example of an ideal article (one for each kind of article) at present. I think most editors would seek out this sort of info before committing to any bulk editing (Eg. filling in table data on multiple pages) ...but at the end of the day I don't think it's important. The wiki creed is to just let things naturally iron themselves out over time. --Yksehtniycul 17:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) This is how an table would look with all of the Info, though I do not like much how the Skill Table looks (Especially the part that displays the Ranks, I would like to be just an bit bigger that the Word "Mutation") --Maha Bufudyne 03:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :How about just use the original tables, but put inside an outer table (or div element -- templates don't have to use wiki syntax so much)--Yksehtniycul 03:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Like this?... --Maha Bufudyne 16:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) More like this... |- | |} PS: I think it would look better if the "quote" was the first line beside the graphic with a black background... --Yksehtniycul 17:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC)